grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoagie Gilligan
Hoagie Gilligan is a young boy with mechanical genius intellect and the eldest son of the brothers, losing his father to a Satyra bombing and vowed to use his gift to help others. Appearance Hoagie is an chubby American human boy who wears a sky blue shirt, brown pants, black and white sneakers. He is rarely found without a pair of yellow flying airplane goggles, under of which he has sky blue eyes. He also wears an old aviator's hat to go with his goggles, and he and has auburn hair under his hat, which is also rarely removed. When he had grown up in the Pillow World he had lost weight, and grew up quite tall but kept his airplane goggles, he wore a brown summer cup, white T-shir,t along with dark blue trousers he had made from the pillow trees, and a pair of white and black sneakers. Biography Early Life Hoagie was the born into the Gilligan family as the first born son of Betty Gilligan and Hoagie Gilligan Sr. His formative years would be the same as any normal child, though their be moments that would still have significant impacts on his his, such as meeting Nigel Uno in Kindergarten. He also possibly met Fanny Fulbright during this period of his life as well. The first major event of Hoagie's life would be when he went with his family to Japan, for his fathers Carrier Project. Which was a join effort between Fulbright Corporation and Sanban Industries, for safer transportation through the air for both civilians and Huntsmen. While in Japan he would meet the Sanban family and get along well with the heiress Kuki Sanban. His time in Japan would also be marked by the birth of his little brother Tommy Gilligan. But his time in Japan would in tragedy when he witnessed the airship his father built and brought them to Japan in the first place explode in a Satyra terrorist attack as it was taking off to show to everyone in the country. He would leave the country feeling a mixture of grief, sadness, confusion, and…Anger. When he boarded the plan Hoagie would use his scroll to check the network for news on the attack and saw a picture of the airship just after it exploded. Where he saw someone there, perched on the outside of the ship, wearing dark clothes and with long dark hair, and fox ears on top of her head. Hoagie left the country knowing Satyra were the one's behind the attack that killed his father, and that this Fox Faunus was the one that basically pulled the trigger. When he returned back to America he would meet and befriend the new surrogate Faunus daughter of the Uno family Abigail Lincoln. He would later on also meet and befriend the Faunus Wallabee Beatles as well. Though despite his friendships with Fanny, Nigel, Abby, and Wally. Hoagie would be somewhat of a recluse after the death of his father. Even turned his own room into a mini-lab and usually only left for breakfast, lunch, dinner, mid-night snack, or school. His only source of comfort would the books on Dust, mechanics and science. He would also spend anytime available researching the terrorist organization Satyra, in pursuit of answers and justice for his father's death. However one day Hoagie on the SkyWeb under his penname of Sky King, would respond to and answer a video posted by Jack Spicer, and solved the formula presented in it. Afterwards he along with the others that responded to the message Double D, Dexter O'Reilly, and Wade Load, would be contacted by the entity known as Bill Cipher in the dreamscape. When he first met Bill he would ask if he could bring back his dad, but Bill would respond he wasn't that good yet. Bill would however Hoagie the chance to not only continue his father but also answers behind his fathers death, and help catching them. Afterwards thanks to Bill Ciphers manipulations Hoagie would leave for Gravity Falls, Oregon for a contest set up by the Northwest family. Gravity Falls When he arrived in Gravity Falls with his family, he along with Jack Spicer, Dexter O'Rielly and his grandfather, and Double D with his parents, would all be greeted by Preston Northwest. Who explained that the Grimm avoided Gravity Falls, and how a 'friend' of his made a impressive scientific discovery that could explain it. While also saying to think of the lives that could be saved if this could be replicated, which helped further hooked Hoagie's interest. While waiting for the Northwests to start their contest, he would explore the town. Where he would meet Nyx Kane when he found the Gravity Falls arcade. He would end up striking up a quick but strong friendship with Nyx, and through her meet Mabel Pines. Later he would be one of those that would help Mabel set up and prepare for the puppet show she was preparing. Where he would end up introducing him and getting to know Dipper Pines better. But during this entire incident he would meet Bill again, and learn just what kinda of monster he really is. When Bill tricked Dipper and took over his body, and Hoagie tried to stop him and call off their previous deal. But this just caused Bill to banish his mind/soul into the void, but luckily Nyx would invoke a Ritual of the Spiral to save him. Which would cause Hoagie to meet one of the Six Founding Spiral The Owl. As well as allow him to return back to his body. He would than rush theater, only to find the aftermath of everything, with Dipper already returned to this body. Hoagie would end up grounded afterwards due to him missing the few hours Bill had tore his spirit from his body, and tossed it into the void. He had come up with the excuse of falling asleep in the library, since he thought it wasn't likely his mother, grandmother, or even brother would believe he was kidnapped by some demon. He would ask his mother if he could go back with the lie of getting his books, which allowed him to write up and send a message to his friends. The next major incident would turn out to be where Hoagie along with the Pine Twins and friends tried to help Old Man McGucket regain his lost memories. This would lead to them learning about and facing the memory wiping Cult of Bill Cipher worshipers the Society of the Blind Eye. They would first secretly spy on them wiping Lazy Susan's memory, and than battle two intruders in June and Lila. But the group would end up revealing themselves when June explained the Blind Eyes lair had been set to collapse in five minutes. This lead to a short chase that ended with all them captured. Where the Society's leader Blind Ivan explained the society's goals and originas. Though left out Bill Cipher and denied every hearing of him when June brought him up. But before they could get their memories wiped they were saved by two new intruders and rescuers who were revealed to be Hoagie's grandmother Lydia, and Stan Pines who's youths were restored through unknown means. The hostages were witnesses to the clash Lydia, Stan, and later Jasmine Lee had with the Blind Eye. Where the Blind Eye would reveal they were indeed followers of Bill Cipher, by invoking power and transforming into Demon Forms. Eventually things came to a end with the Blind Eye's escaping while their lair collapsed. Though despite this victory, Hoagie and the others failed in their original goal of retrieving McGucket's memories. The next major incident for Hoagie would be on the night of the Northwest Fest, during which Preston would reveal the contest and goal to all the gathered contestants. But while Hoagie was in his room with his family being fussed over by his mother and preparing, they would receive a visitor looking for him in Nyx Kane. Who unknown to Hoagie at the time was being possessed by friend of Bill's and fellow Lord of Chaos Klarion the Witch Boy. Who than lured Hoagie alone into another room, and than banished him and Nyx into another dimension. As punishment for Nyx's earlier actions in saving Hoagie by invoking a Ritual of the Spiral. The dimension they ended up end had no life and everything was made entirely out of pillows, blankets, and bedding. Which would later lead to it given the simple yet fitting name Pillow World. It was there where Hoagie learned from Bill's plans revolving around the portal, the truth about Pacifica Cipher, and Nyx's own backstory as well. Where she revealed to him she was the forced apprentice to Klarion, and that when she died rather than a afterlife she would be turned into a Lord or in her case Lady of Chaos like Klarion. Hoagie and Nyx would end up spending years in Pillow World, growing up together alone. But overtime their feelings for each other would change from friendship to love. The change happening one night where passions/tempers erupted when the two ended up in a argument that lead to them kissing and more, after that night their lives were changed forever. As afterwards they were blessed with the birth of their own daughter who they named Sky Entrapta Gilligan. Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Hoagie Gilligan Sr. - Hoagie's father who he lost to a Satyra terrorist attack. Hoagie loved and looked up to his father, and always wears his flying goggles in his memory. He is also determined to see justice done for his father's murder. Betty Gilligan - Hoagie's mother who he loves, but sometimes wishes she wasn't so overprotective and smothering at times. Tommy Gilligan - Hoagie's little brother who he is close to, despite the fact Tommy can sometimes be annoying. Lydia Gilligan - Hoagie's grandmother who can be harsh and sometimes scary, but he still loves and respects her. Nyx Kane - Nyx is the first new friend Hoagie made after he arrived to Gravity Falls. Who would later on be the girl that he would fall in love with, and become the mother of his daughter. Sky Entrapta Gilligan - Sky is Hoagie's beloved daughter who he loves and considers her his greatest creation Nigel Uno - Nigel and Hoagie have been friends since kindergarten. Abigail Lincoln - Hoagie has been friends with Abby ever since she was taken into the Uno family's home, and he met her when he returned from Japan after his father's death. Kuki Sanban - Hoagie met Kuki while he was in Japan for his father's carrier project, and departed on good terms with her Wallabee Beatles - Fanny Fulbright - Hoagie considers Fanny a friend and used to tell jokes to her when they were younger Dipper Pines - Mabel Pines - Bill Cipher - Pacifica Northwest/Cipher - Society of the Blind Eye - Klarion the Witch Boy - Satyra - Hoagie most likely hates and despise the organization for it's involvement in his fathers death. Quotes * Hoagie's message to Nigel, Abby, and Wally: Hey, Nigel, Abby and Wally. I hope this message gets to you guys. The library is about the only place in Gravity Falls that's got Wi-Fi aside from the Northwest Mansion but I don't feel comfortable trying to email you guys from there. I had a bit of a good time here. I made some new friends and I got a have a little fun but I think something is seriously wrong up here. I am not sure you guys would believe me if I told you everything even if you guys have experienced weird things before. What I've seen challenges I believe in a world where science explains everything like Doctor Time Space and the Continuums even though you guys don't like that show. I like sci-fi, I like to believe there is more to our world than we know and I like to dream of one day souring among the clouds and seeing everything out there. But lately there are things I've seen here that I thought was only imaginary, that could never be real and the real scary thing it excites more than it scares me. Ever since my dad's accident I've wanted to find answers, to understand why what happened to him happened. One day I answered a question and it led me here. Now I know that the person asking the question had the answers I wanted but I am not sure I want to know anymore. All I can do is start looking for answers instead of expecting someone to answer them for me and hope I haven't made a horrible mistake. Your buddy, Hoagie. Gallery Hoagie teen.png|Hoagie as a Teen Numbuh2.png|Hoagie as a kid Background Information Trivia Category:Humans Category:Characters